The invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette apparatus having a control device for controlling drive mechanism functions including the drawing in and ejection of a cassette by means of a drive which is equipped with a motor and comprises a control rod which is longitudinally displaceable backwards and forwards by a servo motor, is drivable between end points on its path of movement and, in certain operating positions, controls drive mechanism functions in conjunction with switching transmitters and a logic circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,542 discloses a drive mechanism for a magnetic tape cassette apparatus, which has a rod which can draw in a magnetic tape cassette. During drawing in, this rod travels as far as an end point situated at the end of the path of inward movement and stops there. A switch nudged by the rod switches on the motor for the playing mode and a mechanism assumes the playing of the magnetic tape. The end point is determined by a pin which switches the motor switch and simultaneously switches over a servo gear unit, which is prepared to push the cassette out again in the reverse direction of rotation when the tape has come to a halt at the end of the tape.
It is the object of the invention to create a magnetic tape cassette apparatus having a control device of the type mentioned at the outset, in which the movements of the control rod at and between the end points of movement can call into action drive mechanism functions with little technical expenditure.